My Body Lies Over The Ocean
by Miscellaneous Thief
Summary: My extremely belated Halloween Fanfic! Also my first! What happens when Private is all alone on All 'Hallows Eve and is haunted by the ghost of a little girl?


My Body Lies Over The Ocean

A Halloween _Penguins of Madagascar_ Fanfic by Miscellaneous Thief

Private sat watching his favorite show: The Lunacorns. Since it was Halloween that night, they were doing a special where Prince Shares-A-Lot and Princess Self-Respectra went trick-or-treating together. Private was more than excited, not only because this was his favorite episode, but because in a little while he was going trick-or-treating himself.

Princess Self-Respectra was about to see what was behind the closed door, when the TV switched to commercial. Private sighed, he absolutely hated commercials. They were just a nuisance! It's not like a penguin cared about hair-care products anyway.

It was during the second commercial that it happened- the TV flickered and turned off. Confusion etched across his face as he got up check it out. First he tried the power button. Nothing. Then he checked the back to see if it had somehow come unplugged. Nope.

"Kowalski! Somethings' wrong with the telly!" He called out.

But there was no reply. Confused, Private turned around. The room was empty.

Deciding that Kowalski must be in his lab, Private waddled over to the door. He opened it to find that it too was empty. He shut the door. It was then that Private realized he was all alone.

Suddenly all the lights, like the TV, flickered off. As Private waddled over to where he knew the kitchen was, a sudden chill drifted through the HQ. He shuddered.

"I hope this doesn't turn out like the last time we lost power. That was dreadful." Private muttered to himself as he lit a candle. The temperature continued to drop.

"My body lies over the ocean." came an eerie, child-like voice of a little girl.

Private nearly dropped the lit candle "W-who's there?" Private stuttered.

Normally Private loved little, the sound of their voices often made him smile, but not this one. This girls voice was creepy, not joyful at all. It probably didn't help that he was alone and the power was out.

"Who's there?" Private asked again.

"My body lies over the sea." The little girl sang back.

Private had enough. He wanted out. Using the candle to guide him, he began to make his way to the ladder.

"My body lies over the ocean, so bring back my body to me, to me!"

He reached the ladder and began the climb up the rungs. He found the top and pushed on the fishbowl. It wouldn't budge. He cursed himself.

"Bring back, bring back, oh bring back my body to me, to me!"

Not wasting another moment, he jumped down the ladder and made his way to the 'Privates 1st Prize' exit.

"Bring back, bring back, of bring back my body to me!" The girl finished. She sounded like she was getting closer.

He pulled with all his might on the door, but it, too, was stuck. There was only one exit left, and it was in Kowalski's lab. Private ran towards it.

"There's no use running, Private." The little girl said " I'm going to get you."

Suddenly the TV flickered back to life as two words played across the screen in blood red "Kill Private" blink "Kill Private" blink "Kill Private"

Terrified, Private began to tremble.

"One, two, I am coming for you," The little girl sang, her voice getting closer.

Almost to the door.

"Three, four, better lock your door,"

He entered the lab. Abruptly an unseen force caused Private to trip. He landed flat on his face.

"Five, six, get a crucifix,"

His trip caused his candle to go out. He crawled around, blindly looking for the door.

"Seven, eight, never sleep again,"

The voice was right in front of him. Not knowing what else to do, Private crawled into a fatal position.

"Please," Private begged "Please don't"The girl ignored him and continued on with the song.

"Nine, ten, YOU'RE DEAD!" She shrieked

Something was thrown over Private, and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Private waited several seconds, but nothing happened. If this was what dieing was like, it sure didn't hurt. Slowly he opened his eyes.

All the lights flickered on at once to reveal every single one of his friends surrounding him. The worst part was that they were all laughing at him.

"Oh Private!" Skipper said between chuckles "We got you good!"

"You should of seen the look on your face!" Exclaimed Marlene.

"You be the scaridiest of cats!" Added Julien.

"That was ninety-six point thirty-seven percent awesome!" Said Kowalski.

"Uh huh!" Agreed Rico.

Private looked to every single one of his friends. Each had on a pair of night vision goggles and in Kowalski's flipper was a remote control with speakers.

"You, you guys pranked me!" Private accused.

"Well duh!" Boasted Julien "What's the fun of Halloween if you cannot be tricking the treaters?"

"I used an invention I made yesterday to create the girls' voice, then it was a simple matter of hacking the TV and pulling the electricity" Bragged Kowalski.

"It wasn't very nice!" Private exclaimed "You really gave me a fright!"

"Hoover Dam! It was just a prank, ace. Now, are you ready to go get some candy or what?" Asked Skipper.

Instantly Private brightened up "Yes! Let's go!"

Kowalski pressed a button on his remote and the fish bowl opened up. Everybody began to walk to the ladder.

Arrogant as always, Julien pressed ahead of everybody else "Wait! Da King must get all the sweetsy sweets before all you peoples do!" And then he was out the door.

Skipper leaned over to Private and whispered "Don't worry, we'll get Ring-tail next year" Private chuckled.

One by one they made their way up the ladder. Private was the last to exit.

He was almost out the door when he swore he heard the girl say "See you next year, Private."

Private shuddered and ran out the door.

FIN...Or Not?


End file.
